Unexpected Turns
by LinnieDragn
Summary: Soul receives a phone call informing him that his old brother and wife had died in a car accident, leaving their five year old daughter, one of which Soul never even knew existed, in his care. Can Soul get over the guilt and grief of his brother's death to raise the toddler? Will raising the child together bring Maka and Soul even closer? SoMa. I don't own Soul Eater.
1. Chapter One

_It's weird like but yeah, I'm starting a new story._

 _I just really like the whole, suddenly getting a kid and learning how to raise it on the job and shit story line so hey, I'm going to try it. Get off my back._

 _I do have experience with kids, believe it or not with all my cursing. Two gorgeous nieces that I love more than anything in the world, so I do understand shit about kids so I'm not going entirely blind into this._

 ** _Before you say a five year old cannot speak two languages and rant and shit about it, I just want to beg to differ now._** _I actually know a five year old girl who speaks fluent English and Polish due to her mother being Polish but they live in England. It does happen so don't all go sick at me for it._

 _Anyways, yeah. Enjoy and I hope you all like it._

 ** _Soul, Kid, and Liz: 24  
Tsubaki: 23  
Black*Star, Patti, and Maka: 22_**

* * *

Soul dropped the phone the second them dreaded words rang in his ear.

Maka was in the kitchen and had asked Soul to 'Get off his ass and answer the damn phone' when it started ringing. Soul did so reluctantly. He knew Maka only made him answer since his brother had been pestering him for the past two weeks to come and visit him so he had been leaving answering the phone entirely to her.

Soul grumbled as he sauntered over to the phone, sighing heavily before picking it up.

"Albarn-Eater residence," he drawled in a lazy voice, frowning when an unknown but shaking voice asked if it was Soul _Evans_ speaking.

"Yes," he stated reluctantly, clutching the phone a little tighter at the sound of his former name. "Who is this?"

"T-this is Maya Vankov," the woman choked out, Soul's eyes narrowed as he noticed how hysterical she sounded. She sounded heartbroken.

"Vankov?" he repeated, finally noticing the woman's foreign accent. Bulgarian, like his brother's wife. "Wasn't that Ana's last name before she married Wes?"

Maya's cries grew worse as he spoke Ana's name. A strange sense of dread started to gnaw in his stomach.

"Y-yes," she uttered. "She is-" She took a very sharp intake of breathe. " _Was_ my sister." She sobbed.

"Wait, _was_?" Soul asked, rapidly growing more anxious and panicked. "What do you mean was? Where is Wes, I want to talk to him."

Maya started to breathe in short little pants. "I-I'm so sorry Soul." She started, the gnawing in Soul's stomach tightened.

"Where is Wes?" he asked in a slightly weaker voice.

"I'm sorry S-Soul," she said again. "There was an accide-" Maya cut herself off as she broke into sobs. Soul heard some shuffling before a new, male voice spoke in his ear. Soul could hear his blood pounding in his ears as a calmer voice spoke up.

"Soul Evans? Wesley Evans brother?" The man asked.

"Y-yes," Soul choked out, hardly finding his voice. "Where is my brother?"

The man took a deep breathe before speaking in a softer voice. "Mr Evans, I am the man who treated your brother after he and his wife were in a car accident."

"Oh my Death," Soul ran a hand over his face, his heart pounding in his chest. "Are they okay? How bad is it?"

The man sighed heavily before finally speaking the words that Soul never knew would affect him the way they did. "I'm sorry Mr Evans. Ana Evans died on impact and Wesley died on the table at 9:49 am this morning," He trailed off before speaking again. "I am very sorry for your loss."

And that is when Soul dropped the phone.

* * *

Soul didn't argue when Maka insisted on coming to the funeral. Travelling back to Italy, Soul's home, felt like it took a thousand years. Nothing felt real. He could tell Maka was worried due to his lack of emotion. But he just felt _numb._ One word answers and the nod and shake of his head was all he would offer her, and he did so with no remorse. He couldn't think of anything but Wes.

The funeral was a blur. If someone asked how it was, he would come up blank. It was sunny, and Soul hated it. He kept his head down and his brow furrowed as he dropped his white rose in between the two graves when people drew away from the graves to talk amongst themselves.

The regret Soul felt was unimaginable. The last time Soul saw Wes was around four years ago, for Wes and Ana's wedding. For some reason, Wes had been very persistent in Soul coming to visit for the past three years. Soul knew he had something to tell him but he refused to tell him over the phone or Skype. Claiming he had to come 'see for himself' and Wes was one stubborn bastard.

Soul clenched his teeth. He couldn't think about that. He couldn't think about how there would be no one late nights on Skype to his brother. No more scolding for not visiting or calling more. No more good-natured laugh when Soul rants about missions or Maka being on his back. Never again.

"Mr Evans?"

Soul welcomed whoever had come to speak to him to distract him from his thoughts. He turned with glassy eyes to see a small, rather old man. Late fifties or early sixties Soul would guess, with greying hair and his mouth pulled down into a permanent frown.

The man held his hand out when Soul nodded. "My name is Joseph Clark. I was your brothers and sister in law's lawyer."

Soul frowned but shook his hand, turning his head slightly before he spoke. "Nice to meet you. Is there something you need?"

The man nodded before looking down to his hand, Soul followed his gaze as he lifted some documents, his eyes blank as he handed them to Soul.

"This is some of your brothers and his wife's will. In the will it stated that in the event of Wesley Evans death, all his belongings would go to his wife, Ana Evans. But due to her death also, it goes to the next of kin."

Soul shook his head before he even finished talking. "I don't want any of their stuff. Just give it all to some-"

"I was not talking about you, Mr Evans." The man interrupted him. Soul frowned. "The closest next of kin of Wesley and Ana Evans would be their five year old daughter."

Soul's eyes near enough popped out of his head. Realisation dawned on him so fast it made his head spin. That is why Wes was so persistent in Soul coming to visit. Something he wanted to tell him in person? He had a daughter. And Soul was so fucking stubborn he never met her when Wes wanted him too. He stumbled back a few steps, holding a hand up when Mr Clark followed. He followed regardless.

"I understand that this must be very overwhelming for you, Mr Evans. I am aware her existence was unknown to you."

Soul ran a hand over his face, letting his hand resting over his mouth as he stared blankly at the floor. "H-he had a kid and I didn't even know? Fuck, I seriously am the worst brother ever." He muttered, choking on the word brother.

"…I am sure you had your reasons. Anyways, in the event of their death, if neither parent was around to raise their child then they had to pick a… back up guardian." He spoke in different terms in hope it would make the traumatized male understand easier. Soul got it right away.

"Wait… Wait, no – No, you're not saying-"

"But I am, Mr Evans." Mr Clark said. "You were chosen by both Wesley and Ana Evans to have full custody of their daughter in the event of their deaths."

Soul rested his hands on his head, closing his eyes. "What about Maya? Why didn't they pick her?"

"She's only seventeen, you were the more reasonable option." Mr Clark dismissed before resting his blank grey eyes on Soul once more. "You do not have to accept the child Mr Evans. You can always say no."

Soul breathe caught in his throat. "And what if I did say no? What would happen to the kid?" he asked in a taut yet weak voice.

Mr Clark shrugged. "With no grandparents or other relatives to take care of her, she will be put in a foster home. She'll be put in the system until a family become known."

Soul swallowed thickly before closing his eyes and shaking his head. "N-no. No, I can't put the kid through that after what she's been through. Shit, no."

Mr Clark tilted his head, his blank grey eyes narrowing slightly. "Then you are willing to take full custody of your niece?" he asked, needing a straight answer.

Soul squeezed his eyes shut before dropping his arms so they hung at his sides, his eyes blinking open to glare at the floor. "Yes."

Mr Clark smirked before handing Soul the forms. "Fill all of these forms out accordingly. Meet me at Wesley Evans previous house hold to fill out the forms I must witness you sign and then give you the child."

"Wait, I get her today? Just like that?"

Mr Clark nodded gravely. "I understand this is sudden and overwhelming due to these circumstances but… This five year old child has just lost both of her parents, very suddenly. She had no one else except for you to accept her." He shrugged. "Now that you have accepted, she had nowhere else to go but with you. Understand?"

Soul gulped before nodding, blinking back tears. A flood of sympathy flooded through Mr Clarks usually blank eyes as he steps forwards to rest a wrinkled hand on Soul's shoulder.

"You're doing such a brave thing, Soul Eater," he told him quietly, Soul held his breathe as he listened. "I would personally advise you to treasure this child. She is your brother's daughter and the one person he loved more than anything in this world. Love her for him and his wife. Don't let your brother down. You can make up for your mistakes with this."

Soul blinked, taking in the words. But when he looked up, the man had walked away.

* * *

Soul slipped into the car beside Maka. After the service she told him she would wait in there as he gave his flower to his brother. She cleared her throat when he didn't start the car.

"Hey, Soul. Who was that man? He seemed to be giving you a hard time."

Soul shook his head before grasping the wheel, needing something to hold onto. "That… That was my brother's lawyer. He came to talk to me about Wes and Ana's will."

Maka nodded. "Oh… So, what happened?"

"…Maka, I have something big to tell you and I don't know how you're going to take it."

Maka frowned in confusion, tilting her head. "Okay…"

"Wes… Wes and Ana had a kid." Maka gasped but Soul went on before she could interrupt. "I didn't know because he wanted me to meet her in person. But with missions and my new Death Scythe shit I… I didn't have the time. I just – I don't know. But, I got full custody of the kid when they died."

Maka's eyes widened. "Oh my Death, Soul... Soul, this is huge." she exclaimed, Soul looked away nodding his head.

"She's got no one else. Maya can't take her and my folks are long gone and so are Ana's. She has no one to accept her but me."

Maka went silent. The air was thick in the car before she finally spoke up. "...What is the child? A boy or girl?"

"…She's a girl." He looked to the documents, his heart thumping more when he read the name printed. "A-Amara. Amara Evans." He choked out. He coughed to hide a sob before resting his forehead on the wheel.

"I'm sorry, Maka," he said. "If it's too much I can get an apartment for me and the kid to live in. But I can't leave her Maka, I can't. I owe it to Wes and Ana. And to the kid. I just-jus-"

"Soul," Maka said sharply. "Soul." She yanked his shoulder before cupping his face, making him look at her. "You are no alone in this. You're not moving out and _we_ are not leaving that child. We're a team, aren't we? Soul, you are my best friend, and you're right. You do owe it to your brother and his wife. You're doing the right thing." Soul smiled weakly and Maka laughed lightly. "Alright? We can do this. I'll help you. Everyone will. How old is she?"

Soul closed his eyes. "Only five. She's just lost her Mum and Dad. And now she's gonna be stuck with me."

"Oi," Maka flicked his forehead and he chuckled. "She'll adore you. I'm sure."

Soul smiled lightly at Maka. What would he do without her?

She helped him fill in the forms before they headed to Wes's old house to meet his niece.

* * *

Soul's heard broke the moment his eyes landed on the little girl.

He had only just finished filling out all of the required forms for Mr Clark who had just left. Amara's babysitter had come down stairs to tell Soul she had just woke up before leaving also.

She was tiny, even for a five year old. She looked a lot like Ana in the face with her tanned complexion and almond shaped eyes. But she took after Wes with her delicate, snow white hair but they fell in natural messy curls down her back just like her mothers. She also had Wes's deep, crimson orbs that were red rimmed and full of pain. She looked up to Soul when he entered her small, pink bedroom, looking up from where she had been burying her small face in a scruffy teddy to look wide-eyed at Soul.

"Daddy?"

Soul's heart almost stopped. Even Maka gasped quietly. Soul pressed his lips together before shaking his head, approaching her slowly.

"Uh, no," he said quietly. "I'm your Daddy's brother, Soul."

Amara's eyes widened. "Zio Soul? (Uncle Soul?)"

Soul smiled sadly and nodded as she spoke in Italian. Seemed she'd been raised around both languages, English and Italian.

"Sì. In quale lingua sei più brava, l'inglese o l'italiano? (Yes. Which language are you better at, English or Italian?)" he asked gently. He didn't miss Maka's awe as he spoke his native language and watched Amara frown as she pieced his words together.

"Daddy and Mummy spoke to me in English." She told him quietly. "But, Daddy and Mama's friends and Mara's friends would speak Italy, so Mara can do both." She smiled, proud of herself. Soul smiled at her. She was a talented kid.

"Which would you prefer me to talk to you in, Amara?" he asked, kneeling before her bed and she giggled before tapping her chin.

"I'm best and English." She stated finally, tilting her chin up. Soul chuckled before nodding.

"English it is then." He declared and she giggled again. "Now Amara, I need you to be very brave for a moment, okay?" he told her. She nodded firmly. "Okay. Now, y-you're Mama and Daddy gave you to me when they went up to heaven." He said slowly, swallowing thickly before going on.

"So, me and my friend Maka over here," he pointed to Maka before looking back to her. "Will be taking care of you from now on. Is that alright?" Amara's bottom lip quivered a little bit.

"But Mara wants to stay with Mama and Daddy. Please, can she just see them before she goes?" Soul suppressed the urge to squeeze his eyes shut before patting her head.

"I'm afraid you can't do that right now, kiddo," he told her in a strained voice, hoping she didn't pick up on it. "But you know what? They'll be looking after you still, you just can't see them." Amara looked at him in confusion.

"Non riesco a vederli? (I can't see them?)" she whispered, and Soul nodded solemly.

"No. Ma sono lì. (No. But they're there.)" he whispered back, holding back tears himself. Amara did not win that battle before bursting into small sobs and throwing her arms around Soul'd neck suddenly, burying her small face in his shoudler as she cried. Soul released a small heartbroken sound before sitting on her bed as she climbed onto his lap. He rocked her gently as whiped away a stray tear that fell from the corner of his eye.

"Non lascerete anche voi Mara? (You won't leave Mara too?)" she sobbed and Soul shook his head, muttering into her hair that he wouldn't. Amara relentlessly begged him to let her see her parents. Promising anything and everything if he would let her one last time. Soul let her vent and get it all out, just wrapping his arms around her tiny torso as she sobbed into his shoulder, his eyes squeezed tight shut.

After a small while, the young girl eventually fell asleep. Soul took her downstairs where Maka chose to wait with her balanced on his hip, her arms still wrapped around his neck as she snored lightly on his shoulder. Maka's heart clenched at the sight of his and her red rimmed eyes as he entered the kitchen.

"Mr Clark said he will sort out all of her belongings and send them to our apartment for us." He whispered, bouncing the small girl lightly on his hip as he did. "He's organised our flight back and Amara's ticket too so we can get her settled in as soon as possible. Sooner the better, he said." Maka nodded and leant on the counter, tilting her head at the two before her with a small smile.

"She's beautiful," she whispered. Soul smiled and nodded, looking to the sleeping girl.

"Yeah," he agreed. "Not surprising that she speaks Italian and English when she grew up around the two languages. Will have to keep speaking it when we get back to Nevada. Don't want her to forget it just because she doesn't live here anymore." Maka hummed thoughtfully.

"I never knew you were Italian," she observed. "You don't have an accent or anything. I just assumed you were American." Soul shrugged one shoulder, not wanted to disturb the small girl.

"I don't know, I had an accent at first but it just faded I guess. I lived in America for a while before I found out I was a weapon because my Dad had work there. After he and Ma died Wes moved back to Italy and I awakened my weapon blood right after, so I just went straight to Shibusen."

"O-oh," Maka frowned. She looked at her partner holding the small girl before shaking her head, her eyes clouding with an emotion Soul couldn't place as she looked at him. "You haven't had it easy, Soul." she said quietly. "Not at all."

Soul looked away, shaking his head. "We need to get ready for the flight," he dismissed her comment, casting his eyes to the ground before readjusting his grip on the small girl. "We need to be a airport in a couple of hours so let's just pack up, okay? I'll go grab some stuff for Amara."

Maka shook her head lightly as he headed back upstairs, glaring at the kitchen floor before running a hand through her hair. Things were about to get very eventful.


	2. Chapter Two

Soul woke up to the sound of laughter.

He frowned but rolled clumsily out of his bed. He eyed the sheets and pillows on the small couch in his room that Maka had slept on. Amara got her room since it was more girly and suitable, and Maka had insisted taking the couch since he was so drained. Soul continued to eye the couch and shook of the guilt he felt for making Maka sleep on that thing before pulling his door open and heading towards the kitchen.

They had been home for two weeks and Amara had been crying less and less about missing her parents each day. Soul didn't want her to forget about Wes and Ana but he knew her memory fading somewhat at her age was inevitable. Soul had been slowly healing also, with the help Maka his guilt had lessened as he added to Amara's life. His love for that little girl was unconditional and amazing with him not knowing she existed until two weeks ago. She just reminded him so much of Wes. At first it was hard, but now when he saw them little qualities of his brother in her it warmed his heart.

He was met to the very pleasant sight of Amara and Maka laughing in the kitchen, Amara sat on the counter (something she scolded Soul for doing usually) and Maka making her way around the kitchen as she made breakfast. The sight made his chest tighten with happiness, though he was unaware why. Amara had taken to Maka like a fish in water. He knew that Maka loved Amara just as much as he loved her. It made him happier than she could ever know.

"Ah, Zio Soul! (Ah, Uncle Soul!)" Amara called as he entered, dangling her legs down in attempt to jump off the counter, though her size prevented her from doing this.

Soul chuckled at the pout on her face as she couldn't get down as he walked over to pick her up by the waist before bringing her to his chest and standing straight. She wrapped her arms snuggly around his neck before placing a kiss on his cheek.

"Buongiorno Amara e Maka, (Good morning Amara and Maka,)" he said gruffly before he kissed the child's forehead, she giggled.

"Buongiorno Zio Soul! (Good morning Uncle Soul!)" Amara laughed, the words flowing naturally through her lips before she turned to eye Maka, who frowned at them both as they looked at her expectantly.

"...I don't speak Italian!" she exclaimed, making Amara and Soul laugh heartily before Soul sways Amara lightly in his arms.

"I'll teach you," he promised her, making a light pink dust her cheeks.

"O-okay," she stuttered, making Soul rumble with laughter once more. "But, how are you going to manage that? Give me tests or something?" Soul laughed again as he placed Amara down and patted her head as she buried her face into his thigh.

"Learning doesn't have to be as boring as you make it, Maks," he teased her. She rolled her eyes before swatting him with a cloth and turning her back to eye the eggs she was making.

"Yeah, yeah," she droned. "Anyways, the pre-school rang while you were sleeping and they've accepted Amara. You just need to sign a few more things and she'll be all set." She told him, Soul nodded and patted Amara's head as she looked up to him.

"Mara is going to school here?" she asked timidly. Soul chuckled lowly before mussing her hair up slightly.

"Of course you are, sweetheart," he told her. "Not for a while yet, though. We're still in the holidays and I'm sure you want time to settle down a bit more here anways. Don't worry about it." She nodded before walking back over to Maka, pulling on the bottom of her apron lightly as Maka turned off the cooker.

"What's up, lovely?" she asked, and Soul couldn't help but widen his eyes somewhat as Maka used the pet name that seemed to flow so casually through her lips. It was like she didn't notice she had said it. Amara seemed unfazed as she reached up to Maka, signifying she wanted her to pick her up.

"I just want a cuddle," she muttered and Maka cooed before picking her up by her waist and bouncing her on her hip as she turned towards Soul.

"You don't need to be scared about going to school! You'll have a lot of fun there!" Maka told her as she stroked her hair gently, Amara's bottom lip trembled slightly before she raised a hand, sticking her pinky out at Maka.

"You promise?" she asked in a feeble voice. Maka laughed softly before curling her own pinky around the younger girls.

"I promise." Amara grinned before kissing Maka on the cheek and reaching her arms out at Soul, who in this time had grown as still as statue as he watched the heart warming scene. He blinked before offering a half smile and walking towards them, taking Amara from Maka's arms and bringing her to his chest.

"You'll be fine, sweetheart," he told her, swaying her again as a loud knock was heard from the front door.

"Hey, guys! Open up, it is me! Your God!" the obnoxious voice rang through making Soul and Maka sigh and Amara giggle.

"Coming Star," Soul drawled and he made his way to the door with Amara still in his arms. He unlocked the door and pulled it open the find the blunette along with Tsubaki. Black*star grinned before lightly tapping his knuckle to Amara's forehead, grinning fondly

"How's the little brat then, eh?" he asked, Amara chuckled but feigned a pouty face as she crossed her arms firmly over her little chest. She smiled slightly before looking up to Soul, who laughed and nodded. She grinned before looking back to Black*Star and lifting her chin.

"Deficiente! (Moron!)" she called him, Black*Star reeled back playfully as if offended, casting a accusing look to Soul.

"What did she just call me! I don't speak her language!" he exclaimed, a small smile playing at his lips as Amara buried her face in Soul's neck as she laughed.

"She only called you what you are, you moron," Soul replied as he led them into the apartment, chuckling as Amara laughed more so at Black*Star's loud accusations. Soul let her down so she could run over to Tsubaki, taking her hand and leading her to the couch as she told her she would be starting school soon. Black*Star followed Amara and Tsubaki into the living room. It seemed the little girl had a slight effect on people, making literally everyone she meets adore her. He laughed gruffly before making his way into the kitchen where Maka had finished her breakfast, his sitting on the table.

"Eat," she said as she chewed the last of her food and got up to wash her dishes. He sat down but didn't eat his food right away. His brow furrowed somewhat as he looked around the cramped apartment. He knew by the third day that it wouldn't do. Maka and him decided they would remain living together, not only because they're partners, but Amara needed them both. But Maka can't continue sleeping on Soul's couch and the apartment was simply too small to raise a child in. Soul sighed before swallowing thickly. Had to tell her sooner or later.

"So, Maka," he began feebily, she turned around stiffly at his tone of voice and narrowed her eyes.

"Yeah?" she drawled, tilting her head and Soul gulped again.

"Don't get mad, I did this for all of our benefit." He told her sternly. She frowned before sitting opposite him.

"Alright," she muttered. "What is it?"

He sighed. "I've been looking for a new apartment." He admitted, but went on before she could interrupt. "You can't live on my couch! Amara deserves a bigger place to play, and her own room. A bigger room. And you need your own room to, you can't deny that, Maka."

Maka sighed before running a hand through her hair. "I know all of this, Soul," she told him. "I'd love to give Amara a bigger home and everything but we just don't have enough money!" Soul smiled rather brokenly before shaking his head.

"That's not true. When my folks died, all their money went to Wes, and you know how well off they were. Wes put all that money away and he himself was already making big bucks with his music. I already got a shit loads of my Ma and Pa's money from Wes when they died, anyways. But I put that away to. But basically, all of Wes and Ana's money went towards Amara's well being. That's more money they I've ever told you, Maks. And it's all been converted to dollars and to us. For Amara." Maka was speechless by now, Soul took a sharp intake of breathe, leaning back.

"I don't want to use this money for anything but Amara's well being. I didn't and don't think you would take advantage of this, but you have as much right to that kid as I do, Maka. Despite you not having to, we're raising her together. And she loves you. I've already found a good apartment closer to the acedemy. It's got four bedrooms, ensuite, a balcony, shit, it even has a second floor for two of the bedrooms." He ran a hand over his face before looking to Maka's bewildered expression.

"I know this is a big step," he told her. "But I really want to get it, and I want you to live there too. I understand if you want to stay here because... this is _big._ But Amara loves you Maks, you know she does." Maka swallowed audibly before looking up to Soul, blinking slightly before smiling gently.

"I don't even know why you'd ask." She told him, laughing lightly at his shocked expression. "Soul, _imagine_ what an amazing childhood she'd have living in that apartment! The pre-school is right beside the academy, a balcony, she'd have her own floor! It more than we could ever want for her!" She grinned once more at his expression before reaching over the table to pat his hands.

"I told you didn't I? I said I'll be with you every step of the way and I meant it. I think we should get the apartment, Soul." she said lightly.

Soul blinked at her. Could this woman be anymore perfect? "Yeah. Yeah, we will. I'll put an offer in tomorrow and hopefully we can move before she starts school." Maka nodded in agreement, grinning as Amara entered the room, Tsubaki trailing behind her.

"Hey guys," Maka said, turning in her seat as Amara crawled onto her lap and Soul started digging into his breakfast. Tsubaki smiled and sat down at the table beside Maka.

"Hey, Amara was just telling us her full name!" Maka frowned and looked to the small white haired girl on her knee.

"It isn't just Amara Evans?" she asked, and the girl shook her eyes, her crimson eyes gleaming.

"Nope!" she cheered, laughing heartily. "Mara has two first names, one middle name and one last name." She told her, even Soul looked up with confusion in his eyes.

"Oh?" he rumbled, turning the attention onto him. "I didn't notice that on the papers. What is it then, sweetheart?" he asked. Amara grinned before sitting up straighter.

"Amara Katerina Valentina Evans," she told them, her Italian accent ringing out on each name as the name fell elagently from her lips. Maka squeezed her to her, telling her that it was beatiful, Soul just smiled at Amara.

"Sapete chi erano Katerina e Valentina? (Do you know who Katerina and Valentina were?)" he asked her suddenly, Tsubaki and Maka quietening, not yet used to Soul speaking in a different language. Amara smiled gently.

"Katerina era mamma di papà , e Valentina era la mamma della mamma. (Katerina was Daddy's Mama, and Valentina was Mama's Mama.)" she said quietly, a smile on her lips. Soul nodded at her, smiling.

"Katerina was my Mama too," he told her, Tsubaki and Maka only now understanding what they were talking about. "She was a lovely woman. She is where you got your white hair and red eyes." Amara's eyes widened at this as she touched her curly white her, a smiling spreading across her face.

"Davvero? (Really?)" She asked, and Soul nodded, smiling fondly as he patted her head.

"Davvero. (Really.)" he told her and winked, she giggled before wrapping her arms around Maka's neck and leaning into her.

"So, Amara," Maka started. "Looks like we'll be moving house soon, how does that sound?" Amara's eyes widened as she smiled, bouncing on Maka's lap.

"Really!?"

"Mhm," Maka hummed, smiling at Soul. "It'll be bigger, we'll have a balcony, you'll have a bigger room, it'll be great." Amara voiced her excitement as Black*Star walked in.

"You guys are getting a new place? Nice." He said as he walked up behind where Tsubaki was sat, placing his hands on her shoulders.

"Yeah. I'll putting an offer in tomorrow so we can move in as soon as possible. Want to move in before Amara starts school." Black*Star nodded in agreement before squeezing Tsubaki shoulders and walking around the table to sit beside Soul.

"Sound's good, man." Soul nodded before looking back to where Amara was voicing he excitement about having a balcony to Maka, he grinned before looking back down to his food to chew the last of his meal.


	3. Chapter Three

_Just want to say a quick thank you to_ Valeria27 _for being a proper doll and helping me with the Italian in this story. I don't speak a word of Italian despite my name being fucking Italian and so she is helping out with that, so credit for this goes to her also._

 _Skipping forwards a few months so we can get some SoMa in there. I already have quite a twist to the story in mind to make it more interesting that I know you'll all love so I want to work that in there. Anyways, enjoy kids._

 _The lullaby is a song my Mam used to sing to me as a kid, I don't know where it's from. But it ain't original, I don't own it._

* * *

 _~Two Months Later~_

* * *

It had been an entire two months since Amara had moved in with Soul and Maka, and a month since they had moved into their own apartment. It was simply amazing. It's on the _eighth_ floor of the apartment building, (out of ten floors) and had a balcony, big enough to fit an outside table there. The balcony consisted of the entire left wall, it all being a huge glass window to expose, both the balcony and the view. The front door opened up into the living room, which was near enough the size of Maka and Soul's entire old apartment. A door leads into the spacious kitchen and a door beside the kitchen leads into a small hallway showing two more doors, Maka and Soul's rooms.

Amara's room was on the _second floor._ There was a small staircase beside the huge window that lead to another small hallway where there were two more doors. One led into Amara's brand new bedroom and the other door led into a new office for Soul, which meant now he could work from home with all of the paper work sent from Lord Death instead of missions since Death pitied them and Spirit was still active as a Death Scythe.

Soul had grown to adore Amara more and more each day and she him and Maka. He knew Maka more or less saw the small white haired girl as a daughter and that surprised him more than it scared him. He and Maka were never a "thing", though he cannot deny he had thoughts about that kind of thing, he couldn't say him and Maka had even been close to that.

He sat lounged on their new, L-shaped leather couch as Amara was at school. Soul was leaning lazily in the corner of the couch, his arm draped over the back of it as Maka sat on the other end, her legs curled up to her with her nose stuck in her book.

"Hey, Soul…" she said quietly, breaking the comfortable silence of the apartment. Soul opened out eye to look at her. She hadn't looked up from her book.

"What?" He drawled, Maka closed her book to face him, her expression thoughtful.

"Do you think Amara might have weapon blood?" she asked suddenly. Soul blinked open his other eye to look at her incredulously before humming lowly in contemplation.

"I guess it's a possibility," he allowed. "The weapon blood skipped about four generations before mine awakened. Wes may have had the gene and passed it to her, just depends on whether it awakens or not."

She nodded before arching a brow, leaning in closer to him. "How old were you when your blood awakened?" she asked curiously. Soul, for some reason, gulped at her closeness and leaned back as she leaned in, suddenly very aware of her scent and how her top fell down her left shoulder.

"I was twelve," he told her after clearing his throat, eyeing her warily. "I had a fight with my uncle, he was the one who took me and Wes in after our folks died, and I went to punch my wall. I was only a kid, did it countless times before but my arm turned to a scythe before it hit. I broke through the wall, near gave Uncle Enzo a heart attack. I came here, what? Two days after? Fucking hated that place, I was thrilled to leave."

Maka frowned, her interest in the activation of his weapon blood shifting to his childhood after his parents passing. "Why did you hate it so much?" she asked. Soul sighed, rubbing the back of his neck thoughtfully before responding.

"You know my folks died in a car crash?" he said, stifling a wince as that was how Wes and his wife had died also, and the pain of that loss was still pretty fresh. Maka nodded.

"Well, they were in that car because of me," he admitted. "I got into trouble at school when I was around eight, I was a little shit. The teachers called in my parents for a meeting and when we were driving hold my father was scolding me. He wasn't that mad, just being a Dad, you know? Anyways, he must have lost track of the road 'cause he lost control and hit a tree. I was the only one in a secure seat, if I'd have sat anywhere else I would've been dead." He swallowed thickly, shrugging at Maka.

"My parents died instantly. I got away with a few cuts and bruises and a broken leg and I was pretty lucky. Anyways, Enzo was my Dad's twin brother. He and my Dad were pretty tight so I guess Enzo blamed me for his death. When Wes wasn't around he started knocking me around a bit," Maka gasped, pressing a hand over her mouth and Soul rolled his eyes, though he did know the depth of the situation.

"Soul, your uncle abused you for, what… four years? Why didn't you say anything!?"

"What difference would that have made?" he tried to reason, running a hand through his hair. "I didn't say anything to you 'cause I'm over it. I didn't ever tell Wes because I didn't want to be put in the foster care system in case we were separated. It wasn't that bad, just a hit every now and again. Only got really bad when he was drunk." He shrugged again. Maka could tell he was being genuine. He really was over it.

"What about your parents?" she asked reluctantly, Soul raised his brows as if to say: 'What about them?' "Don't you ever miss them like you do Wes?"

Soul stiffened. Maka was aware she had touched a nerve but didn't try and take back her words. It was moment before he answered.

"You've never lost anyone, have you Maka." It was more of a statement than a question. "Never had someone you love die, I mean." He said as she opened her mouth to bring up the lack of knowledge on her mother's whereabouts.

"It's really complicated," he said as he ran a hand over his face to rest over his mouth. "It's not something you can just get over. I'll miss my Ma and Pa as long as I go on without them. But I've went without them for a good sixteen years and… I don't know, you just get used to it. You learn how to cope. With Wes it's different, I mean, he didn't die all that long ago so it takes time to accept that he's really gone – " His voice cracked a little on the word 'gone' but he went on regardless. "But, I know he and Ana would have wanted me to concentrate on raising Amara in a positive atmosphere and she makes that easier than I thought it'd be." He smirked and Maka smiled before patting his hands.

"You really love that little girl, don't you?" she said softly. Soul's smile widened as he turned his hands to grasp Maka's small ones in his.

"Yah," he said just a gently. "Yeah, I do. And you do to. She adores you Maka. And she seems pretty fond of me since she doesn't let me put her down," Maka giggled and Soul chuckled lowly, shaking his head. "I'd say we're doing really well. Even your Italian is getting better." He grinned at the last part as Maka smiled smugly.

"Perché, grazie. (Why, thank you)" she said, Soul rumbled with laughter once more and they both shook their heads before pulling their hands away.

"Yeah," Maka agreed after a moment of silence. "We're good. We're really good." Soul grinned before winking at her and standing, grabbing his car keys off of the coffee table before stretching his arms.

"Time to go get the monster," he said fondly. "You coming?"

"Yah, we can order out tonight too. We should go shopping while Amara's at school tomorow."

"Sound's good to me."

* * *

Soul and Maka stood by the school gates beside all of the other parents. Many had sent them strange looks at first, with them both being so young but after seeing them with Amara their looks of confusion changed to warm smiles. Soul grinned as he spotted his niece's white hair in amongst all of the other kids blonde, brown, or black hair. Her face lit up as she broke into a run towards them.

"Papà!" he heard and it took him a second before he realised the name came from her mouth as she wrapped her arms around his legs.

"Papà?" he asked gruffly, trying to mask his panic. He never wanted to try and replace Wes! That was never his intent, ever. But the small girls eyes sparkled even more as the name was spoken through her lips.

"Amara," he said, crouching to her level. "You know that... You know that I'm not your Papa, right?" He asked her in a strained voice. She smiled and patted his cheek as if he were the child, he couldn't help but smile as she did.

"Sì, (Yes)" she admitted in her high voice, seeming rather feeble now. "I know, but Mara thinks you act just like Papa did. And Maka acts just like Mamma did. Mara... Mara wants to call Soul and Mara those names because..." her brow furrowed, as she tried to piece her own feelings together.

"So that Wes and Ana seem closer to you," Soul muttered for her, a small but tentative smile playing at his lips as Amara beams up at him, nodding her head.

"Sì, sì! (Yes, yes!)" she exclaimed, placing her hands on his shoulders so that he would pick her up. Soul obliged, his brow still furrowed as he, Maka and Amara went back to the car as Amara told them both about their day.

* * *

From then on, Amara switched between Vio Soul and Maka to Papà and Mamma until she finally only called them both the latter.

"Mara's tired," she said as she looked up from where she had been curled up between Soul and Maka as they watched Pepper Pig. Soul smiled and scooped her up from the couch and walked towards the staircase.

"Mamma," Amara mumbled groggily, reaching out towards Maka's tired form on the couch when she didn't stand. Maka, not yet being used to the name, blinked in confusion before standing, smiling at Amara and following them up the stairs.

Soul placed her on her pink princess bed gently as Maka pulled back the covers so she could tuck them around the child. As she did, she sat on the side of the bed as she brushed her curls from her face, the small girl humming in content as she did.

Soul smiled too, sitting on the other side before kissing her forehead. "Night kiddo," he whispered. Amara smiled before stroking his hair from his face, just like Maka just did to her with her small little hands in attempt to copy how the two adults treat her. Soul smirked as she did, patting the hand that she had rested on his cheek gently.

"Na night Papà," she muttered and Soul smiled. She turned to Maka before whispering something under her breathe. Maka swallowed and gave Soul a sharp look.

"Please, Mamma," Amara whispered and Maka sighed before casting Soul another look. She shook her head to herself before brushing the curls from the young girls hair once more as she began to sing the small, four lined lullaby in the softest and most sweetest voice Soul and ever heard since the passing of his mother.

 _Your lips to be are rubies._

 _Your eyes are diamond, rare._

 _So while I have you my baby,_

 _I'm rich as a millionaire._

Maka smiled as Amara's eyes blinked shut. She pressed a small kiss to her forehead before looking up at Soul's dumbstruck expression and gesturing at the door. He nodded and quietly stood and led them both out. As the made their way into the kitchen Soul reeled on her.

"You can sing?" he hissed in a whisper, awe apparent in his eyes. Maka shushed him before chuckling quietly.

"I've never really tried until Amara's very first night staying with us," she told him. Soul tilted his head in question and Maka sighed. "On her first night with us, when she didn't really know me that well, you fell as sleep more or less the second we walked into the apartment. Moment your head hit the pillow you was out." Soul grumbled and Maka giggled before going on.

"Anyways, I put Amara to bed in my room and she started crying, saying she missed her Mamma and Papa, I had no idea what to do! I asked what I could do to make her feel better and she asked for a lullaby. I only really knew the one my Mama used to sing to me when I was her age so I sang her that. I was amazed I even remembered it! Ever since she'd ask for one sometimes when I put her to bed."

Soul shook his head in bewilderment, still looking at Maka in amazement. "How come I've only heard it now?" he asked. She shrugged.

"Sometimes she's too tired to ask, or wants you to read to her or something. I don't know. But I can't say no to her."

Soul chuckled before walking around the counter to approach Maka. He stood before her motionlessly before gulping audibly. He took a step forward and circled his arms around her waist and pulled her to his chest. She gasped and muttered his name in question but that didn't stop him from burying his face in her neck and breathing in her scent.

"I could never thank you enough for what you've done for us Maka," he said, making the breathe hitch in Maka's throat. "I don't know where I would be right now without you and I just want – No, I _need_ you to know how thankful I am. How happy I am that you're here with me. Me or Amara wouldn't have gotten through this without you. I just need you to know that."

His voice was a whisper by the end of this, he head drew up so that he pressed his forehead to hers. Maka closed her eyes, basking in the closeness of this man before suddenly, she felt warm lips against her own. Her eyes sprung open, but in seeing Soul's own closed ones and the sensation of his lips against hers, her eyes slipped shut as she leaned towards him.

Their lips moved in sync for a small moment before they broke apart, once more Soul rested his forehead to hers, frowning slightly.

"I-I – " he started.

"Don't, Soul," she murmured, wrapping her arms around his torso to bring him in a hug, burying her face in his chest to hide her blush. "Don't ruin this. We're fine. We'll be fine. Just... Just give me a minute."

Soul sighed before wrapping his arms around her to bring her snugly into his chest, breathing in her scent of strawberries and summer and his eyes drooped shut and he just enjoyed the closeness of Maka in his arms.


	4. Chapter Four

"Papà, Papà, Papà, Papà, Papà, Papà," Soul groaned into his pillow before lifting his head to eye the small girl whom was tugging on his sheets. Amara was eyeing him innocently, he long white her falling down her back in messy yet elegant curls. He frowned before looking over to the bedside clock. 8 am.

"Maka non è ancora sveglia? (Maka isn't up yet?)" He asked gruffly as he sat and ran his hand over his face.

"Dice che non si sente bene. (She says she doesn't feel well.)" Amara told him, a hint of worry in her voice. It took Soul a moment to grasp her words before he looked back to his niece's face and stood.

"Oh yeah?" he asked lightly, rubbing his jaw. Maka never gets sick. "Where is she?

Amara grabbed his sleeve and pulled him from his room to the living room. Maka was laying on their over sized couch with what looked like Amara's blanket tucked around her as she seemed to be fighting sleep.

"I gave her my blanket so that she doesn't get cold," Amara told him quietly. "I told Mamma to sleep but she won't listen, so I came to get you."

Soul smiled fondly before patting her head and bending down to kiss the top of it. "That was very nice of you, baby." Amara grinned and yawned. "Are you still tired?"

Amara shrugged, rubbing her eye with a small fist. "A little. Mara fell asleep late last night because she had a nightmare. Mamma stayed up with me until I fell asleep. Oh no!" She gasped, her eyes growing wide as her gaze landed back onto Maka.

"Mamma didn't get sick because of Mara did she?" she asked fretfully, her grasp growing tighter on Soul's sleeve, Soul chuckled.

"Of course not, Amara," he assured her. "I'm sure she'd just as tired as you are. Go back to bed and I'll take care of Mak- Mamma. Okay?" Maka nodded and lifted her hands up for a hug. Soul smiled and bent down to embrace the child before watching her climb the stairs to her room.

"I'll bring your blanket up," he told her as she disappeared behind the door.

He made his way back to his room to pull his comforter off of the bed. Making his way back into the living room, he gently tugged Amara's blanket from Maka's grasp and placed his over her snugly. She hummed lightly and buried her face in the sheets, earning an amused chuckle from Soul.

He made his way back into Amara's room with her cover, finding her sat, cross legged on her bed. Soul noticed the worry still in her eyes as he tucked the sheets around her and kissed her forehead.

"Get some sleep, babes," he muttered as he pulled away, stroking her hair from her face. "Maka will be up and about once you get up."

"You promise?" she asked, her voice slightly hysterical. Soul frowned, sitting on her bed and stroking her hair comfortingly.

"Mara, what's wrong?" he asked, narrowing his eyes.

Her eyes suddenly welled up with tears, but she blinked then away. "Mamma isn't going to die too, is she? I don't want her to go too."

Soul's eyes widened as far as they could, his heart practically stopping and his chest grew tight. He made a small heart broken sound and scooped the girl up into his arms, cradling her into his chest.

"Listen to me," he said. "Maka and I are going to be just fine. I know Wes and An- I know you other Mamma and Papa left to go to heaven but that isn't going to happen with me and Maka. We won't ever leave you, okay? So never, _ever,_ worry about something like that, you got it?"

Amara looked up to his face with wide eyes until she visibly relaxed, nodding and burying her face in his chest.

* * *

Soul shut her door behind him once she had nodded off and made his way back down to Maka, the tight feeling in his chest still very apparent.

"Soul?" He looked towards the couch to see Maka sitting up. He smirked and shook his head, making her lay back down again.

"Amara told me you're sick," he said idly, sitting on the couch beside her. Maka huffed as she leaned back, using the arm rest as a pillow as she folded her arms.

"Nah, I should be fine," she told him with a shrug. "I felt a bit off when I first woke up but I think that was because my room was so hot. I forgot to put the air con on in my room so I may as well have woke up in a sauna. I came to lay on the couch 'cause it was cooler in here and I was sleepy."

Soul chuckled and shook his head. "Amara was pretty torn up. She thought you were really sick."

Maka frowed worriedly, looking over to the stair case that lead to Amara's room.

"Poor girl," she muttered. "She came down when I started dozing off, must have heard me stumbling about. She felt my forehead and all." She chuckled, her lips pulling up into a loving smile.

Soul's chest tightened in a different way when his attention was converted to her lips. The lips that just last night he had been kissing. He swallowed thickly before looking back up to her bright green orbs.

"Maka," he managed. "Maybe... Maybe we should talk about what happened. You know, last night."

Maka's smile vanished and she eyes his expression warily, though his gave nothing away.

"I suppose you're right." She admitted, casting her eyes down. "I just... I don't know what to say, Soul. I don't want to ruin anything with how I feel, I jus-"

"What do you mean how you feel?" Soul rumbled, tilting his head. Maka open and closed her mouth, at loss at how to respond. "What do you feel?"

"S-Soul," she choked out, shaking her head slowly.

"Okay, different question," he growled, though his eyes held slight amusement. "What did that kiss mean to you?" he asked bluntly.

Maka took a sharp intake of breathe. "Soul, don't go there. And don't mock my emotions, that isn't cool," she mumbled, looking down. Soul chuckled lowly and traced a finger under her chin, tilting her head up so that her eyes met his.

"Just tell me, Maka," he mumbled, tilting his head. "I wanna know."

Maka's eyes grew hard and fierce. Soul smirked.

"Why don't you tell me, Soul?" she asked boldly. "Since you seem to have me all figured out."

Soul grinned cockily, taking her hand and pressing her palm over his chest, where his heart is as he leaned in closer towards her face.

"I think when I pull shit like that, your heart beats just as fast as mine, if not faster," he rumbled lowly. He leaned closer, missing her lips and hovering his own beside her ear. "You felt cautious, and shocked. Surprise was the main emotion I saw on your face, so much so it was funny. But it didn't hide the excitement. The excitement in your eyes was without equal, Maka. I had no idea I had that kind of effect of you."

He leaned away again, his lips curled up in a cocky smirk as he met her wide eyes with a tilt of his head.

"But I do now. And by hell, am I going to take advantage of that."

Maka seemed to get over her shock, meeting his own smirk with one of her own.

"All right," she admitted. "You got me, Soul Eater. So what you going to do about it?"

He grinned before leaning forwards to press his lips to hers once more, the tightness in his chest subduing to warmth, bleeding through out his body. He brought a hand up to run through her hair as she trailed her hands up his shoulders to finally cup the back of his neck, pulling him closer. His lips moved slowly with hers before he pulled away, pressing his forehead to hers without yet opening his eyes.

"So, what does this mean?" Maka asked breathlessly after a moments silence. Soul's brow furrowed and he swallowed thickly without opening his eyes.

"Whatever you want it to," he muttered and Maka scoffed, leaning away slightly.

"Do I need to spell it out or you?" she asked sarcastically. "Yes, Soul, I – I feel something for you. Something I didn't feel for you before now. Before Amara, you were my best friend, my weapon and partner. The thought that we could be... you know, like _that,_ had hardly crossed my mind. But now... We're raising a child together, Soul. And that little girl has brought out a side of you I've never seen. A side I never knew existed. And I was lucky enough to see _that_ , everything I could want in a guy, in my best friend."

Soul smiled softly and opened his eyes, cupping her face in his hands as he opened his mouth to speak.

"I've seen a side of you that I've never seen before too," he told her quietly, Maka held her breathe. "You've always acted in ways I've never seen in anyone, Maka. And I have always admired that way about you. But recently, you've been acting in ways I never knew you could, for Amara. I don't think I've met someone as caring, yet aggressive." She laughed lightly and he smiled. "But you have always made me happy, Maka. More than I ever thought I could be with all the shit I've gone through. My parents, my uncle, Wes, and yet you could always cheer me up. You're - You've always been something else. I've always adored you, but now... You know – " He swallowed audibly, narrowing his eyes.

"You know I'm no good with words," he warned her. "And despite all you've done for me, I'm pretty messed up in the whole relationship department. But that doesn't seem to be a problem with you. I've told you shit I thought I'd take to my grave."

Soul ran his hand through her hair again as he saw tears build in her eyes, a small building on her lips.

"I care for you, Maka." He told her quietly, closing his eyes again. "In a much different way than I used to. And if that grows, it'll be hard for me to say, but," he smirked, tapping a knuckle to her forehead fondly.

"If anyone can fix me, it's you."

Maka half laughed, half cried as she threw her arms around his neck in an embrace. Never has Soul opened up to her so much. He was right, he was definitely not a man of many words. He doesn't _like_ to talk about himself, or his feelings but he was different with her, for her. And she was with him.

"We can... try and be a couple, if you want," he finally muttered into her hair. "But if this doesn't work out, we're not letting that tear us apart. Amara needs us both, always. So let's just see where this goes, alright? But whatever the outcome, we stay together one way or another."

Maka nodded into his shoulder, pulling back to grin at him. He matched her smile wholeheartedly and ruffled her hair.

"Mamma?"

The two adults turned to see Amara stood at the bottom of the stairs, her eyes lighting up to see Maka in a better state. Maka grinned and opened up her arms, Amara ran into them immediately.

"Stai meglio? (You're better?)" she asked, pulling back to eye her face. Maka laughed and hugged the girl to her chest. She had yet to be able to speak Italian correctly but she was much better at understanding it.

"Yes, baby, I'm all better thanks to you and Papa," she told her, resting her cheek on top of her head. Amara sighed with relief and grinned, Soul chuckled and ruffled her hair up.

"Told ya she'd be up once you woke up, didn't I?"

Amara grinned and near enough pounced on Soul so he fell back to lay on the couch.

"Yes, Papa! Thank you!" she said, placing a big kiss on his cheek to which he laughed gruffly at and cuddled her to his chest.

Maka sighed happily at the scene, bliss still swelling in her chest and her and Soul's new found relationship.


	5. Chapter Five

_Skipping forward to once again deepen relationships and make Maka more skilled at speaking Italian. Won't be skipping so much soon._

* * *

 _~Two Months Later~_

* * *

It started out as such a normal day.

"Amara, siete pronti per la scuola? Stiamo andando a essere in ritard. (Amara, are you ready for school? We're gonna be late.)" Soul shouted from the bottom of the stairs, hearing shuffling and banging from his adoptive daughters bedroom.

"Sì, Papà! (Yes, Daddy!)" she shouted back, Soul sighed but shook his head fondly, muttering lowly as he turned on his heels to take a seat on the couch, keys in hand.

"Hey," Maka made her way from the kitchen, a flask in hand and a pink, flowery lunch box in the other.

"Ah, yeah, thanks," Soul muttered, reaching out for the flowery lunch box. Maka giggled and shoved the flask in his hand, laughing more at his low chuckle. She placed the box on the side before sitting beside him and snuggling up into his warmth. He curled an arm around her and rested his cheek on the top of her head.

"Hey, you okay with picking Amara up from school today?" he murmured into her hair, pressing a kiss there before continuing. "I need to go to the academy, Kid wants to catch up and I need to get some more work done."

"You still on paper work duty?"

"Yah, but I don't mind. Amara can barely stand the thought of me getting in a car on my own, never mind going off to fight death scythe missions." Maka sighed, nodding in a agreement. "Anyways, it's all simple anyways. Nothing a cool guy like me can't handle." Maka chuckled, burying her face in his chest and breathing in his scent. It was strange, spicy but with a hint of a kind of fire wood smell. She sighed before looking up.

"I don't mind picking her up. You take the car though, since you need to go to the academy. Me and Mara can walk home."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, course I am. Could use the excersise anyways." Soul nodded and smiled at her as Amara came running down the stairs in a flurry, giving Maka and quick goodbye hug and kiss before running to the door.

"Ciao mamma! Dai, papà, ho intenzione di essere in ritardo! Ti voglio bene, mamma! (Bye Mama! Come on Daddy, we're going to be late! I love you Mama!)" Amara shouted in a rush. She tended to slip into Italian without realising it when she was over excited. Her teacher at pre-school had told Soul that with a hint of panic, since no one could understand her when she slipped into this mode.

"Va bene, il bambino. Ricorda, a scuola è necessario parlare inglese, sì? (Alright, baby. Remember, when you're at school you need to speak English, yes?)" Amara blinked before giggling, realising and nodding at her uncle. Soul grinned at her before looking back to Maka.

"Ciao bella, (Bye beautiful)" he teased Maka, he pressed a chaste yet tender kiss to her lips before standing. Amara jumped up and down as he approached.

"Ciao Mamma! Ti voglio bene! (Bye Mama! I love you!)" Amara shouted and Maka couldn't suppress the tightness in her chest at the happiness she felt when Amara said that.

"Ti amo anch'io piccola. (I love you too, baby.)" Maka said, waving at the door. "Drive safe!" The two scurried from the apartment leaving Maka on her own to finally catch up on her reading, waiting on the time when she had to exit to pick Amara back up to return home.

* * *

Soul dropped Amara off at her school and watched her go in from the car. She waved at him at the door before entering, Soul dropped his hand from waving and leaned back into the seat, a smile trained on his face. Who would've thought his life would turn out like this? Four months ago, if someone told him he would be pursuing a relationship with his Meister, and raising a young child with her, he would've laughed in their face. But now...

He swallowed thickly, his eyes lifting to eye the picture hanging from his cars rear-view mirror. It was of Wes, but the other side was of Wes and his wife. Soul was never close with Ana but he knew she was a nice woman and Wes really adored her. She must have been a good mother. Soul squeezed his eyes shut before looking back at his brothers face who looked so much like the little girl he classed as his daughter. He looked away, titling his head back to rest against the head rest and sighing heavily.

"Thank you, Ana... Wes," he murmured before clenching his teeth. He coughed gruffly before starting the car and making a U-turn, heading for the academy.

* * *

When it hit three o clock, Soul almost stood to leave the room. He halted his actions when he remembered Maka was going to pick Amara up but hesitated to take his seat once more. Maybe he could just skip for today and meet them at the school and walk back together... But he'd already put off half of this work already. He sighed before sitting back down and looking back to the piles of paper spread out before him. He worked uninterrupted for about ten minutes before the door creaked open.

"Hey," the door opened to reveal Kid, stepping in and closing the door behind him. He had a cup of coffee in each hand and placed one down before Soul. Soul grunted his thanks before leaning back to take a large swig, ignoring the burn in his throat.

"Hey, man," he said as he placed the cup back down, looking up to his old friend. Kid took a sip of his own drink before placing it down.

"So, how you holding up?" he asked politely. Soul arched a brow. Kid sighed. "With Amara. It's almost been five months. How you all doing?"

"Oh," Soul said in understanding. "We're all fine. She loves all of you, even Blackstar. Well, especially Blackstar, surprisingly. She thinks he's funny." Kid laughed.

"Of course she does," he observed before folding his arms over his chest and leaning on the desk. "So, about you and Maka – "

"Ay," Soul held a hand up, narrowing his eyes. "Save it. I ain't talking."

"Whoa, I'm not trying to pry," Kid raised his hands up in surrender, though a smirk played at the corner of his lips. "This has nothing to do about your... _relationship,_ " Kid grinned as Soul looked away before composing himself. "No, I'm talking about your partnership. You're a death scythe, Soul. And you're sat here doing paper work." Soul leaned away, running his hand through his hair.

"I know that but... I have a kid now, man. It's made very clear that death scythes can retire temporarily, just look at Spirit! Just until she's completely settled and happy. Heck, she's scared I'll die driving around the corner, or if I catch a fuckin' cold! Not to mention Maka," Soul ran a hand over his face. "Jeez, that kid can worry."

Kid's eyes clouded with sympathy. "Poor girl. She worries about Maka?"

"Oh Death, you should hear it," Soul muttered. "She adores Maka, seems to think she's too breakable. Don't blame her, she is a small little thing. She had a small fever and Mara breaks down, thinking she's dying."

Kid shook his head, lowering it slightly. "I didn't know it was so bad," he muttered. "Take as much time as you need. Get Amara to feel better about this whole dying thing an-"

And then Soul's phone began to ring.

Soul frowned, raising a finger at Kid before pulling his phone from his pocket, his eyes narrowing more when he didn't recognise the number. He answered the call before pressing the phone to his ear, his confusion plain on his face as well as in his voice.

"Hello?" he drawled slowly.

"Hello," a polite yet slightly breathless voice said. There was a lot of background noise Soul couldn't place. "Is this Soul Eater?"

"Yeah," Soul said slowly. "Can I help you?" The man on the other side of the line hesitated.

"Yes. This is regarding Maka Albarn and your... daughter, I assume?" Soul's heart near enough stopped. He shot a panicked look at Kid's confused face as he gripped the phone even tighter, the breath caught in his throat.

"Oh my Death," he choked. "What is it? Are they okay?"

The man hesitated again. There was a small silence before he finally uttered his next words. "Your partner has been involved in a car accident." He told him rather emotionlessly. Soul felt a sharp, deep pain lace through his entire chest and his jumped up from his chair, it falling backwards behind him and he ran a frantic hand through his hair. The man continued. "A taxi driver had a seizure at the wheel and lost control of his vehicle. Your daughter is fine." Soul pressed a hand to his forehead.

"Is – Is Maka... Is she – "

"She'll be fine, sir," the man said, easing some of the tension in Soul's chest. "But she is injured. She lost consciousness for a few minutes so she may suffer from a minor concussion. The cab hit her side on. She has a few broken ribs, a sprained wrist and a nasty cut along her side that will require stitches." Soul started breathing heavily, the man spoke up. "She is perfectly coherent. She's looking after your daughter as we speak, she is the one I'm more concerned about." Soul closed his eyes, a sad feeling gnawing in his stomach.

"Oh Death, is she alright?"

"..." The man didn't respond. "I think you should meet us at the hospital, Mr Eater," he said professionally. "Go straight to reception and tell them your name and show some ID and you will be guided to your daughter and partner."

Soul didn't reply, he just snapped his phone shut, grabbed his keys and jacket and ran out the door.


	6. Chapter Six

Soul was panting when he finally barged through the automatic doors of the hospital. He felt he had be driving for hours though he had only been in the car for a few minutes. His mussed up hair, due to him running his hand through it every other minute, was sticking up wildly. People sat down in the waiting room looked up in shock as he marched in, distress plain on his face, before their expressions clouded with sympathy.

Soul payed that no mind. He made his way to the reception, more or less jogging before grabbing his ID from his pocket, already. He thrust it in the middle-aged receptionist's line of view as he looked over her shoulder.

"Um… I – I'm Soul Eater. I'm here for my partner and – and my daughter."

The woman nodded immediately. She didn't look too surprised. He could only assume someone had warned her.

"Of course, Mr Death Scythe," she said, standing up and gesturing down the white halls behind her. "Your partner and daughter are in room 38, just down that way. You won't miss it."

Soul nodded, muttering a low "Thank you," before speeding down the hall, muttering apologies as he knocked passed other nurses and doctors before finally reaching his destination.

The first thing that hit him was the strong smell of antiseptic. It was white and clean, the window pulled open so sun poured in and he haired sniffling. Amara was more or less buried in Maka's good side, crying hysterically while Maka stroked her hair. She was sat up right, her hospital robe in place. She had a big white plaster on the left side of her forehead, just below her hair line and a skin coloured brace on her left. That was all that Soul could see, though he assumed she was patched up under the robe too. Her face calmed him somewhat. She seemed alright, just hurt. No more than she would coming home from mission.

Despite that, he made his way to the bed and sat down on it beside Amara. Only then did Maka look up, she look surprised before a cloud of guilt and sympathy flooded into her eyes, he could only guess what he looked like. She knew what this did to him. His parents died in a car crash, his brother died in a car crash and then he got a phone call saying his partner, best friend and girlfriend had been involved in one and that he adoptive daughter witnessed it. Amara didn't look up, she just kept on sobbing into Maka side. Soul knew he should comfort her, hug her and tell her it was all going to be alright.

Only he couldn't.

He slumped down beside her, burying his face in the blankets covering Maka's thighs when he released his first sob, the one he's been holding back since he got into the car.

"Soul," Maka choked out, her voice thick but it didn't hide the shock. She'd never seen him like this, she'd never even seen him cry. He knew this was cruel, he shouldn't make her feel any worse but he was just so _frightened_. He shook his head into the blankets, his arms wrapping lightly around her waist so he could feel that she was okay, that she was alive and with him.

A moment passed before he felt small hands on his arm, only then did he realise he was the only one crying. He peaked out from under her arm to see Amara's damp, heart-broken face looking sadly at him before she slowly lifted his arm. Automatically, he lifted it and she tucked herself under it, burying her face in his ribs and curling herself into his side. He thought she was going to cry again but she didn't. She just breathed in his scent and pressed her forehead to his side.

"Non stiamo perdendo lei, Papà. (We're not losing her, Daddy.)" she whispered into his side, making his heart leap into his throat at the meaning behind her words. "Non stiamo perdendo questo. (We're not losing this one.)" she muttered again, choking up a little. Maka closed her eyes and ran her fingers through the young girls hair.

"No," Maka said before Soul could say anything in response. Her voice was hard and sharp. "No, you're not. Not ever." Her eyes landed on Soul, her eyes firm. "Never."

Soul closed his eyes, hugging his daughter to his side as he pressed his forehead to Maka's arm. "Don't you ever scare me like that again," he said quietly, his low, baritone voice almost cracking. "Never. You have no idea what that did to me."

"It wasn't her fault," a small voice whispered. Soul looked down to Amara, but he couldn't see her face since she hid it in his side. "It's my fault."

Soul's heart near enough broke. "Baby, why on earth would you think that?"

"I heard the Doctor telling Mama," she said again, Soul frowned. He looked from her to Maka before pushing her away lightly to look at her face. She furiously wiped her tears, refusing to meet Soul's eyes.

"Amara, you don't need to – " Maka began but Soul silenced her with a look before looking back to Amara.

"Amara, what did they say?" he asked softly. Amara swallowed thickly, glaring at the floor as she opened her little mouth to speak.

"Me and Mama were walking home. I wanted to help Maka make you dinner for when you came home and she was telling me what we were going to make. I – Mama doesn't usually let me walk on the side next to the road when we're walking but... But I wanted to play tightrope in the curb, so I didn't say anything when I switched sides..." She closed her eyes before going on. "That's when the car came. Everyone started shouting at me, telling me to move but I didn't – I didn't see it Papa, I promise!"

Soul stroked her hair softly, kissing her forehead before muttering for her to continue. "That's when Mama pushed me out of the way. I didn't even hurt myself falling down. Mama got hit by the big car and she was still under it when I looked up. She was asleep and she wasn't moving... I thought she was – she was," Amara shook her head. "She was bleeding but when she woke up they still couldn't get the car up off her. I was so scared! She was telling me she was fine, that everything was going to be alright and the _car was still on top of her!"_

Soul cast an amazed yet terrified look at his girlfriend. She just looked out the window, her gaze sad. Amara went on. "They took her away in the doctors car and Amara heard the doctor say that if Mama haden't pushed Amara out of the way – " She stopped talking, sobbing once more and burying her face in Maka's side.

Maka stroked her hair, carrying on where her child left off. "They said that if I haden't pushed Amara out of the way, she wouldn't have made it," she said quietly, Amara sobbed louder and Soul's chest tightened so painfully he had to gasp for breath. She carried on. "From the angle the car hit... There would have just been no way, with her being so tiny – It was her or me Soul, her gone or me a little bit injured."

She swallowed audibly, shaking her head before meeting Soul's gaze head on. "I'm sorry I scared you both but I don't regret it and I'd do it again to save my daughter."

Soul was in absolute shock. She was just so - He couldn't even find the words. He took a sharp intake of breath before rounding the bed so that he sat semi-behind Maka. He cradled her to his chest in a way he didn't disturb her injuries and stroked his daughters head in attempt to calm her. He kissed Maka's temple, his heart still hammering at the thought he could of lost her, he could have lost _Amara,_ and if it weren't for Maka, he would have. Without a doubt.

He buried his face in her shoulder, breathing in her scent, polluted with the smell of antiseptic and hospitals. Maka drew a hand up to bury in his hair as she leant back into his warmth.


	7. Chapter Seven

"Soul, c'mon, seriously! You don't need to molly-coddle me all the way back to the apartment!" Maka hissed as she stumbled upon the stairs to their apartment building.

"Well, the Doctor said you should take it easy right now," Soul snapped back, though he held her arm delicately as he guided her up the stairs. "You're really hurt, Maka. He said one wrong move could very easily puncture a lung you're that fragile right now. And he wasn't joking."

"Yeah, yeah," Maka huffed, obviously putting on a brave face as she tried to hide the way her face scrunched up with pain at every step. "Not like I haven't had worse."

Soul clenched his teeth. That was true.

Finally, they made it all the way up to their apartment, Maka instantly collapsed onto the couch. "Well, I do not want to go through that again."

Soul simply grunted in response. Maka sat up and frowned irritably at Soul.

"Is everything okay, Soul?" She asked, a little gentler. "You've been really short with me lately. You know, um, ever since you – Well, you know cri-"

"Yeah, yeah, I know!" he snapped before clamping his mouth shut at Maka's surprised expression. Soul took a deep breath before composing himself, speaking in a tone Maka had never even heard before. "It's just been a bit of a stressful week. My daughter nearly died."

Maka blinked in bewilderment. "No, she didn't Soul. I did."

Soul waved his hands dismissively. "No, you nearly died preventing my daughter from dying and I'm grateful. Happy?"

Maka frowned at him nastily, before making a move to stand. "No, I'm not." Soul's eyes softened somewhat as she grunted in pain.

"No, Maka – Maka, sit back down please,"

"What the hell is your problem?" she asked sharply, standing straight when he moved to stand in front of her, trying to push her back into a sitting position.

"I didn't do anything wrong," she insisted angrily. "Actually, I did the opposite. Soul, Mara would have, without a doubt, died if I hadn't done anything. I saw the cab, the angle it was coming from and measured where about it had to hit me for me to survive. It's fucking basic shit, Soul. I'm not stupid."

Soul blinked at her before shaking his head, again gripping her arm and attempting once again to pull her down into a sitting position. "That's not the point Maka,"

"Then what is the point?!" she barked back, pushing him away from her with strength she hadn't had for days.

"Forget it Maka,"

"No. Soul, talk to me - "

"Maka, I am warning you,"

" – please, all I'm asking is for you to just tell me the – "

"Enough, Maka!" Soul roared, swinging his arm back in fury and knocking the lamp off the coffee table as he turned away. Maka backed up until her knees hit the back of the couch and she finally sat back down.

"Soul – " she choked out, her eyes wide and careful.

"Just – Shut – Up." He said very slowly and precisely before glancing up angry at the clock. "Amara will be ready to be picked up soon."

Maka tilted her head in confusion. "It's only eleven, Mara won't be ready until three."

Soul just shook his head. "I'll see you later. If you need anything – help or whatever – call Blackstar." With that, he turned on his heels, grabbing his coach from the side table beside the door before leaving.

* * *

"And - and then he just left. I don't know! I don't know where he's gone, or who he's with Tsubaki, I even rang up Mara's school to ask if he's been there but he never showed."

"Maka, I'm sure he's just stressed," Tsubaki said gently. "Like he said, he has had a stressful week and he's probably just freaking out because he wasn't there to protect you."

"Or Amara." Maka whispered.

"Right," Tsubaki agreed. "He has this whole new responsibility and it's probably just hitting him all at once. Don't overthink it. Just give him some time."

Maka took a deep breath before nodding. "You're right. It's just… I really, _really_ need him right now. You know we've been… intimate lately and – "

"How intimate is intimate, Maka?" Tsubaki asked softly. Maka sighed in exasperation.

"We've nearly been together three months now Tsu, how intimate do you think?" Tsuaki only giggled.

"Well, what does that have to do with you needing him? Couples fight Maka, he'll get over it."

Maka swallowed thickly and nodded after a few moments of silence.

"Yeah. Anyways, I need to ring him now. It's nearly three and I don't know whether he is picking Amara up."

"Okay Maka. Just call if you need anything."

Maka smiled. "Sure."

Maka took another long breath as she dialled Soul's number into the phone and pressed it to her ear. Her stomach dropped as the dial kept ringing before Soul's voice finally rang through the line.

"Maka," he sighed. Maka's stomach clenched. Guess his mood hadn't improved after all.

"Hey," she choked out, trying to hide the fear in her voice. Why is he being like this? "I really need to talk to you about something, but I was just wondering if you're going to pick up Mara or if I should – "

"I am!" he snapped, his voice suddenly furious. "She's my daughter!"

Maka couldn't suppress her gasp. How could he say that?

"She's mine too Soul!" she hissed back. "You said so yourself. I don't understand why you're being like this!"

He was just quiet for a few moments, Maka could hear nothing but his angry breathing before he replied shortly. "I'm getting Amara. I'll see you later." And the line went dead.

Maka stared at the phone in her hands for a few minutes before jumping into a standing position, despite the complaints of her injuries, she ignored the agony and ran towards her bedroom door.

"Ma perché non ha la mamma farmi? (But why didn't Mama get me?)"

Soul sighed for the umpteenth time as he led Amara into the apartment along with Blackstar, who shot him a blank, angry look.

"Yeah, Soul?" Blackstar asking, his voice thick with sarcasm. "Where is Mama?" he roughly translated. Soul cast him a dark look before glancing back down to his daughter.

"Mam – Maka is in the house. She's still too hurt to move around; she needs to stay still to get better."

Mara "Oh"-ed before walking a little quicker, making Soul sigh. She wants to get home to Maka.

"So what if she wants to get back to Maka?" Blackstar hissed, reading his thoughts. Soul gave him a dry look.

"Blackstar, you don't get it," Soul began, only to be interrupted.

"No Soul, you don't get it," he snapped, he cast a glance at Amara who walked a few steps ahead of them before lowering his voice. "Maka is just as much as a parent to that kid as you are, no matter how much you like it. And anyway, why wouldn't you like it? Maka's been your dream girl forever, now you basically have a sweet little family in a sweet ass apartment and now you're going to throw it away because…"

"Because I am fucking freaking out, Blake!" Soul reeled on him. Blackstar paused in shock. Soul knew he hated people calling him by that name.

"Every fucking woman I've loved has died. Shit, everyone I've ever cared about has died. My Mum, my Dad, my brother… They just, die. And then, Maka nearly dies. Do you have any idea how much that woman means to me? How much she's done for me?" Blackstar remained quiet as they walked, casting another cautious glance towards Amara. Soul went on.

"I need to… I need to get her away." He uttered, sounding absolutely defeated. "I can't protect them both from me. And Amara needs me more than Maka. I need to let her go, Star."

Blackstar was silent for a few more moments before scoffing, making Soul's head snap up.

"That was the most stupid thing I have ever heard."

Soul gaped. Was he being stupid. Paranoid? Soul shook his head. He didn't think so. He'd thought this through so much. He'd agonised over it. It made sense. Didn't it?

He sighed, hanging his head.

"I'm being really stupid, right?"

"Yup."

Soul sighed, tears pricking his eyes. "It's just… Wes. He died, Star, in a car accident. And then – Then, Maka - "

"Hey, hey," Blackstar punched Soul lighting, looking him sternly in the eye. "We both know Maka's much stronger than she looks. And smart as hell. Don't doubt her, or worry. She'd hit you very hard for that."

Soul laughed gruffly. "Yeah."

By this time, Amara has skipped happily (and hastily) to their apartment door, looking at Soul with large eyes as she waited for him to open it.

"Voglio vedere la mamma ora! (I wanna see Mama now!)" she more or less shouted, Soul laughed though his stomach clenched with dread.

"Okay, okay!" he said as he pulled out his keys and unlocked the door. Mara ran in ahead of him, running around the apartment in search of Maka. Soul followed in a little slower, rubbing the back of his neck and trying to think of an apology. He swallowed thickly, closing his eyes as he thought of the horrible, unforgivable things he had said.

"Star, I said some real shitty things," he admitted quietly, knowing Blackstar was stood a few feet behind him as he listened intently. "Some stuff I'm not even going to repeat because you will want to beat the living shit out of me just for thinking them, never mind saying them. And, hell, I'd let you." Blackstar didn't laugh which wasn't a very good sign. Soul sighed heavily and turned around to meet Blackstar's hard eyes with his pained ones.

"What if she never forgives me?" he asks brokenly. Blackstar stayed quiet, at loss of what to say. Thankfully, a small voice saved him from having to say anything.

"Daddy?" Soul whipped around to see Amara running towards him. "Where's Mama?"

Soul swore his heart skipped a beat. "Huh, baby?"

"Maka isn't home." She chimed. "I looked around for her… Where is she?"

Soul was at a loss for words. He turned his head to see Blackstar with his phone pressed to his ear. He pulled it away and looked up to Soul.

"She's at mine and Tsu's place. Tsu is bringing her home now."

Soul closed his eyes with relief, but felt dread building in his stomach. What was she thinking, leaving the apartment? He bent down towards Amara to give her a hug.

"See baby, she'd just with Auntie Tsubaki." Amara nodded.

"Okay! Can I go play with my dollies now?" Soul nodded.

"Sure, sweetheart."

"Wait, she what?" he heard Blackstar hiss as Amara ran away. Soul snapped his head towards him. He was nodding.

"Yes. Yes, I will. Okay, shit." He snapped the phone shut and slowly looked up to Soul once more.

"Um..." he took a step forward. "Maka wants me and Tsu to mind Mara today. She wants to speak with you." Soul rubbed his temples. She must be mad to get Amara out of the way.

"Shi… Fine. Fine."

The door creaked open and Soul felt his throat tighten. Tsubaki guided Maka inside carefully. Maka didn't look up once.

"That was quick," Blackstar remarked as he kissed Tsubaki's cheek.

"We were already on the way when I called." Soul frowned. Why was she acting so strange?

"Okay, well let's go," she said in a hurry, her eyes never remaining on Soul for long. "Will you go get Amara?"

Blackstar nodded.

"Um, Maka…" Soul made his way towards her. She held her hand up.

"Wait." Was all she said. Soul stopped and the tightness in his throat grew.

* * *

"Alright, we ready?" Blackstar said once Amara had said her goodbyes to Maka.

"Ci vediamo dopo? [I will see you later?]" Maka smiled weakly.

"Of course baby, very soon."

Soul gave her another kiss before the door closed. The tension in the room could be sliced in two. Maka slowly made her way to the couch before slumping down and hanging her head back. Soul rolled on his heels before he made his way towards her.

"Maka, I – " he cut himself off, not even knowing where to begin. Maka shook her head.

"Save it, Soul." She said in a very tired voice. "I get it." Soul frowned.

"You do?" Maka opened her eyes and nodded slowly.

"Obviously you're freaked out. Your daughter nearly died, I nearly died, in the same kind of collision that recently killed your brother. Obviously you're freaked out." Soul was already shaking his head, though Maka went on.

"But I'm still mad at you..." she whispered. "I really need you right now Soul, more than ever. And I was just in an accident, scared horribly, and then you turn against me?" Soul squeezed his eyes shit, but then something clicked.

"What do you mean by you really need me, _right now_?" He moved so he was standing in front of her. Maka looked up to him slowly. He stood still in front of her. His brows furrowed and his hands buried in his pockets. She sighed as she drew her legs up to hug her knees.

"I'm kind of in a fragile... place." She began. "Minus the injuries from the accident." Soul folded his arms.

"What do you mean? Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine! It's just – Uh, Soul! I really need you for the next eight or whatever months! So you can just stop with all your stupid – Stupid, theories like everyone you love dying!" Maka jumped to her feet.

"I'm not everyone else, Soul!" she raged on. "I'm _Maka._ I'm your partner! I made you a fucking death scythe and killed countless Kishin! How can yo-"

"Wait," Maka's jaw snapped shut and she froze. Soul was stood in the exact same space, one hand was risen up. "What do you mean the next... What? Seven to eight months?" He asked very slowly. Maka clasped her hands together as she looked away.

"Exactly what you think," she replied. "They found out while I was in the hospital. I'm pregnant, Soul."


	8. Chapter Eight

_"Wait," Maka's jaw snapped shut and she froze. Soul was stood in the exact same space; one hand was risen. "What do you mean the next... What? Seven to eight months?" He asked very slowly. Maka clasped her hands together as she looked away._

 _"Exactly what you think," she replied. "They found out while I was in the hospital. I'm pregnant, Soul."_

* * *

That tightness that Soul felt in his throat earlier seemed tame compared to how he felt right now. He could hear the blood rush in his ears as he tried to comprehend what Maka had just told him. He opened and closed his mouth in a feeble attempt to respond to her.

"You – Wait, you're…?" His voice sounded small and scratchy. He didn't recognise it. Maka closed her eyes.

"Yes," she said very quietly.

"Bu-but how? I don't understand… We used a condom… we always use a-"

"Well, obviously, it didn't work that time," she hissed, and then took a calming breath.

"You see now?" she almost whispered. "I really need you right now. I'm… I'm fucking terrified, Soul. Scared out of my mind. I was in the hospital bed, nearly sobbing with relief that Mara was alright, bruised and hurt and just-just dreading your reaction, and… and then some Doctor walks in," she trailed off. Soul held onto her every word and kept in tune with the sound of her voice, as it was the only thing keeping him sane.

"He sat on the bed and explained I wasn't the only one in danger when that cab came towards me," she uttered. "I was confused. I said: 'Yeah, I know, Amara was there too.'" She laughed dryly.

"The doctor laughed but said no. He said some of the scans they did revealed that I'm nearly month into my pregnancy. And I know, okay! I know it's awful timing and we have our hands full with Amara but – But, I _can't,_ Soul. I cannot kill my baby, _our_ baby! I'm so, so sorry but I just can'-" Her tone was growing more and more hysterical and Soul could see tears prick at her eyes.

"Maka, Maka," Soul finally found his voice at her sudden outburst. "What made you think I'd ask you to do that? It's in your body, Maka. I can't tell you to do something like that!" his voice got louder and louder with his panic.

"Not an it, Soul!" she yelled back. Soul rolled his eyes.

"Well, I apologise for not knowing the gender yet!" he snapped. Maka did a double take.

"Yet?" she asked softly, Soul recoiled at her sudden soft tone. "You… You don't want me to get rid of the baby?"

Soul released a long, satisfying puff of air and allowed his muscles to relax as he made his way towards his girlfriend. He wrapped his arms around her and all the anger seeped from her body as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"No," he said quietly. "If that's not an option for you, then no. And even if it was… I don't think I'd be alright with it either. Not when it's mine and yours." He heard her sniffle and realised she was crying. He rubbed her back.

"And yes, I guess the timing isn't amazing," he grumbled and she giggled. "But, we're already kinda capable, what with having Amara? I think we can do it. Oh, shit," he pulled away to analyse her form.

"Was the baby hurt in the crash," he asked, a new panic setting in his voice. His eyes immediately went to her stomach. She laughed lightly and took his hand.

"Of course hunnie, the baby's fine," she reassured him and rubbed her belly. Soul felt a strange swell in his chest as she did that. What was that? "It was the first thing I asked, we have a little fighter already." Soul chuckled. Then something clicked.

"Blackstar and Tsubaki already know," her murmured in realisation, Maka nodded.

"Yeah, Tsubaki has some kind of sixth sense and she realised it on her own. She told Blackstar." Soul nodded.

"God, how do you reckon Mara's going to take it?" he drawled. Maka shrugged and smiled softly.

"I think she'll be happy with a little sister or brother," Maka pondered. "She'll be an amazing sibling. Whatever we have… they'll adore her."

Just talking about it was making it sink and seep into Soul's mind. He was having a baby with this woman. His child was growing in his partner's belly and he was going to be a father. Well, again, since he was already a father to Amara, but… They were going to have a _baby._ Maka was going to give birth and they'll have their own child and-

"Soul?"

He looked up to see Maka looking at him with sympathetic eyes. She took both of his hands and pulled him closer.

"Sweetie, I know this is big," Soul scoffed and she gave him a look. "Okay, _really_ big. I'll get bigger, more hormonal, I'll crave and eventually, I'll go into labour. But we can do this, Soul. We're tough, me and you. If anyone can handle something like this, it's us."

"But Maka," he hesitated. "We've only been together for what? Three months? Are we really ready for this?" his voice cracked and Maka smiled.

"Soul, we've been _partners_ for years. We've got this."

Soul couldn't take it anymore. Could this woman be any more amazing? The swelling in his chest grew until he couldn't contain his excitement, fear and joy. He pulled his into his arms and pressed his lips to hers. He couldn't help the happiness he felt as he felt her giggle against his lips.

* * *

"Okay sweetie," Maka said softly as she sat Amara on the couch, where Soul was already seated. Tsubaki and Blackstar had just left, (not without giving their congratulations) and it was obvious Amara was confused by everyone's behaviours. "We need to talk to you about something exciting, okay?"

Amara frowned and nodded. Soul swallowed thickly but felt himself calm as Maka lay her hand on his.

"What is it, Daddy?" Mara chimed in her gorgeous little voice. Soul smiled.

"It's good baby, you see… Someone else is going to be living with us very soon," Maka nodded along with him.

"Yes, a little baby girl or boy," Maka added softly. Soul squeezed her hand. Amara frowned in confusion.

"Who is it?" she asked sweetly, curiosity burning in her eyes. Soul and Maka looked to each other. Maka smiled reassuringly and nodded at Soul.

"Well," he began as he dragged his gaze back to Amara. "It will be your little brother or sister." He managed, Amara's eye's widened.

"Che cosa? (What?)" she whispered in bewilderment. Maka smiled.

"I'm going to have a baby."

Maka hardly even got the words out before the little girl jumped on her parents and wrapped her tiny arms around them. Soul laughed in astonishment as the little girl spluttered her delight.

"You're happy," Soul chuckled in disbelief. The little girl pulled back and Soul could see tears in her eyes. His heart melted.

"Certo che lo sono! Non posso crederci, sarò una sorella, papà! Mamma, io sarò una sorella! (Of course I am! I cannot believe it, I'm going to be a sister, Daddy! Mummy, I'm going to be a sister!"

Maka and Soul laughed at her excitement. She was obviously happy, since she'd more or less forgotten that she can also speak English. Maka nearly squealed with happiness as she tucked the little girl into her arms. Her eyes wandered to Soul, who was trying to hide the fact he had tears in his eyes.


End file.
